You're here to help?
by NarutoNineTailsFury
Summary: England just wanted to take a stroll outside...but when his 2p shows up telling him that a war is about to break out, that could ruin an evening...
1. Discovery

**AN:****_ *bows to readers* I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to update a new story, so I had this idea rolling around in my head and flying mint plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone! *attempts to swat flying mint plot bunny away and fails miserably* Anyway...Iggy! Disclaimers please!  
England: It's England! I thought that being Great Britain would have some more respect than-  
Oliver: Don't be mean now, Iggy!~  
England: Oh, it's you...  
Oliver: Yep!~ Now do the disclaimers!  
England: FINE! *mumble* bloody wankers. NarutoNineTailsFury does not own Hetalia, the 2p's or the 1p's. So don't sue her, you most likely will get a button and some lint.  
NNTF: I have a nickel! And the paint it white movie! And a flying mint bunny bracelet ^w^  
England: That doesn't count .  
_****Now on with the story!**

England watched his breath as the cold winter bit his nose. He quickly rubbing his hands together in order to get some warmth.  
_Great idea, self. Take a walk in the middle of December.  
_He usually wouldn't do this, mind you (walking in the freezing snow), but he was real tired of staying in his home. If he had to stay there any longer, he would go utterly mad! Let's just say, when flying mint bunny started telling him to kill America with his own hamburgers...he thought it would be a good idea to get some fresh air.

England continued to walk until he saw something in the distance, laying in the snow, about 20 feet from where he was standing. He ran toward it and as he got closer he noticed that it was a person, and to his utter dread, he also noticed a crimson red surrounding the figure. He ran faster and he finally made it to the figure. He quickly did a once over of the man and noticed the blood was streaming from a large cut on his side. England quickly ripped a piece of his jacket off and quickly worked on wrapping up the cut. England quickly noticed that the man was face down. He decided that flipping over the man would allow him to breath better. As soon as he did so, however, he jumped back. The man looked almost exactly like himself. England stood there for a few moments, but shook his head. He could deal with the doppelgangery later; right now OE (Other England) needed help. England carefully carried OE back to his house, thankfully he hadn't walked to far so he was back in his home in a matter of minutes.

He carefully placed OE onto the couch, after that he rushed to the kitchen where he kept his first-aid kit. As soon as his hands touched the handle of the first-aid kit he was right back at OE's side. He quickly got to work dressing OE's wound. He flinched at the jagged shape of the wound, but he carefully disinfected it and wrapped in tightly. He checked OE's temperature, and with a sigh of relief noticed that OE didn't have fever as well. Now sure that OE was in a safe state, he took his, brightly colored, vest and shirt and threw them into the washer. He quickly grabbed a white t-shirt from his closet and put it on the man. Placing a blanket over the man, he took the time to examine him. He looked just like himself, except for the previous bright shirt and the slight pink highlights in his hair.

England quickly grabbed the phone, and dialed a familiar number...  
"YO, BRITAIN! WHAT'S UP, BRO?"  
England held the phone at a distance from his ear and then returned it to it's normal position.  
"America, you know you don't have to yell."  
"BUT DUDE, I AIN'T EVEN YELLIN!"  
England deadpanned and resisted the urge to retort with a sarcastic comment.  
"America, I need your help with something. Can you come over?"  
"I'M NOT HELPIN YOU BAKE YOUR PETRIFIED COUCH STUFFING!"  
"YOU BLOODY WANKER! MY SCONES ARE DELICHIOUS! AND I NEED YOU HELP WITH A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT MATTER!" England sighed with frustration.  
"OK, DUDE! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO!? THE HERO WILL COME HELP YOU WITH HIS SIDEKICK!"  
A quieter voice then replaced the yelling of America.  
"America! I'm not your sidekick, eh!"  
"Yeah, bring Canada too. His free healthcare may help out a lot."  
"BE RIGHT THERE, DUDE!"  
"glad to h-help."  
England hung up and noticed OE starting to move.

He prayed his other self wasn't violent.

_**AN: Sooooo! What do ya think?! It is Good? Bad? Rushed? (I thought it felt rushed.) See that button down there? Why don't you press that button and help me out, huh? Huh? HUH?  
England: You're starting to freak them out. -_-  
NNTF: I'm sorry!  
Oliver: Don't worry, poppet!~ As long as you update regularly, I don't think they'll mind!  
England: We're screwed -_-  
NNTF: No! We aren't! As long as people are liking this fanfic and wanting me to continue. I will! **_


	2. Realizations and Visitors

_**AN: I'm back!**_  
_**England: Oh, joy.**_  
_**NNTF: And here is the second chapter of You're here to help?! Oliver would you mind giving the disclaimer? **_  
_**Oliver: Sure!~ NarutoNineTailsFury does not own Hetalia, their 1p's or their 2p's! Don't sue, because all you will get is a button, some lint, and a nickel.**_  
_**NNTF: But it's a shiny nickel!**_

-Last time on... You're here to help?!-

_"OK, DUDE! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO!? THE HERO WILL COME HELP YOU WITH HIS SIDEKICK!"_  
_A quieter voice then replaced the yelling of America._  
_"America! I'm not your sidekick, eh!"_  
_"Yeah, bring Canada too. His free healthcare may help out a lot."_  
_"BE RIGHT THERE, DUDE!"_  
_"glad to h-help."_  
_England hung up and noticed OE starting to move._

_He prayed his other self wasn't violent._

OE's eyes flittered open, showing England that his eyes were a mixture of bright blue and pink. OE bolted up out of sheer panic, not knowing your surroundings can do that to you. England stepped forward and put a hand on OE's shoulder.  
"Lay back down, you got hurt pretty bad."  
OE looked up at England and nearly jumped off the couch, but England kept him in place.  
"I've been looking for you!" he cried.  
England flinched as he noticed that their voices were exactly the same as well.  
"Why would you be looking for me? And who exactly are you?" England asked.  
OE held his side and eased back onto the cushions.  
"I'm Oliver, or 2p England as you all like to call us. I have important news to-"  
England quickly interrupted. "2p? I thought they were just myths!"  
Oliver puffed out his cheeks in a very child-like manner.  
"It's rude to interrupt someone you know!"  
England apologized and Oliver continued.  
"I have news! Something has happened to the rest of us."  
Fear struck England like a lightning bolt. He didn't think that whatever happened was good.  
"What happened?"  
Oliver clutched his hands together in a silent prayer.  
"They've all gone completely violent-" He paused for a moment. "-more violent! It just came out of nowhere! Talk about weekends and the like were completely disintegrated and talk of battle plans replaced it! They've declared war on the 1p's!"  
England's heart nearly stopped at this, the knocking at the door didn't even register until became considerably louder and faster. England stood up, excused himself, and answered the door.  
"YO IGGY! WHATCHA NEED!?" America asked.  
Canada shyly smiled behind America and muttered a greeting.  
England quickly pulled America and Canada into his house. As soon as the door closed and the North American brothers caught sight of who was on the couch, there reactions were immediate.  
Canada jumped and cried "Maple" while America stood there gaping like a fish out of water.  
Oliver caught glance at them and replied. "Why, 'ello!~"  
England quickly announced "I believe when you were both younger, I told you about the 2p's?"  
America and Canada soundlessly nodded.  
"Well, meet 2p England."  
Oliver jumped up, amazing fast for someone injured, and with a huge smile introduced himself.  
"Oliver's the name, poppets!~" he announced with a bow.  
"N-Nice to meet you..."  
"Yeah...Nice meetin ya, dude."  
Oliver continued to smile sweetly until England announced  
"He has brought horrible news."  
America and Canada's face quickly changed from confused to worried as England recounted what Oliver had told him.  
"Dude! We'll have to call an emergency world meeting!"  
Canada silently nodded in agreement.  
England nodded as well and replied "Yes, I believe that-"  
He was cut off by the sound of glass shattering in the next room. Oliver quickly hid behind England.  
"They've come for me!"

At the blink of an eye, two figures appeared in front of them.  
Oliver looked out from behind England, and gave the two a nervous smile.  
"G-Greetings, Matt...A-Allan."  
England quickly looked at the two figures and immediately noticed they looked like Canada and America.  
_ 2p's? _He thought.  
Allan smirked at Oliver. "How's that wound I gave ya, cupcake stuffer?"  
England noticed in the corner of his eye, that Oliver grabbed, his newly dressed, wound.  
"You gave him that?" He asked angrily.  
Allan scoffed. "Yeah? So?"  
America flinched at the bluntness of his other self, and then stepped forward angrily.  
"How can you be so cruel to your friend?!"  
Allan chuckled. "Easy."  
Matt stepped forward. "Give him to us and we won't hurt you...much."  
Canada stepped next to England blocking Oliver from view.  
"No." he said it quietly, but firmly.  
Allan stepped forward angrily, but Matt stuck out his arm, blocking his path. Matt quickly mouthed outnumbered and Allan stepped back grimly.  
Matt looked back at Canada and smirked.  
"So, the librarian actually is showing a backbone, eh?"  
Canada flinched, but held his ground.  
Matt held his hands in surrender.  
"Fine, we're leaving, but just know this. We'll be back with friends."  
Oliver shivered when Matt finished.  
Matt and Allan disappeared leaving a suffocating silence...

**An: So...did you like it? Did you like it? Did you like it? Did you li-  
England: Please stop, you're giving the reader's a headache -_-  
NNTF: Oops! Srry!  
Oliver: Anywho! The next chapter will be up as soon as possible and me and everyone else would be as pleased as a cupcake to see you again!  
NNTF: Pleased as a-  
England: cupcake? Does everything have to do with cupcakes with you.  
Oliver: I have no idea what you're talking about!~**


	3. Some more help?

**NNTF: I'm back! Sorry, I have been recently addicted to Hetaoni and Dreamtalia ^^;  
England: Why would you be addicted to that?  
NNTF: I DON'T KNOW! IT MAKES ME SO SAD! ;^;  
Oliver: *pats shoulder* It's ok, poppet~!  
NNTF: Thanks, *sniffles*  
England: It doesn't help that you're listening to Insanity by Vocaloid at the moment.  
NNTF: But, it's so catchy! :D  
Oliver: I'll go ahead and do the disclaimers! NarutoNineTailsFury does not own Hetalia or the characters! ~  
NNTF: So don't sue!  
England: You most likely will only get a good rant on The Last Airbender movie...  
NNTF: That movie was horrible! Completely butchering the show! .  
Oliver: Let's get to the story,** **huh?~**  
_-__Last time on You're here to help?!_-  
_"So, the librarian actually is showing a backbone, eh?"_  
_Canada flinched, but held his ground._  
_Matt held his hands in surrender._  
_"Fine, we're leaving, but just know this. We'll be back with friends."_  
_Oliver shivered when Matt finished._  
_Matt and Allan disappeared leaving a suffocating silence...  
-__Back to the story!__-  
_An emergency world meeting was called immediately, but surprisingly not by England, but by Germany.  
England, America, and Canada grimly walked into the meeting room, deciding to leave Oliver outside, until they were able to bring him up.  
Everyone started to fight, as usual, except for our trio. England didn't even flinch when France called him the Black Sheep of Europe. This worried everyone immensely. America hadn't eaten a single hamburger or yell even once. Germany silently stepped into the room and cleared his throat to get their attention. Germany not yelling is what got their attention more than anything.

"Danke, all for quieting down. We are all, I'm afraid...at the brink of war."  
America, England, and Canada gave each other confused looks while muttering filled the room. Did someone tell him?  
Germany sighed and called to Italy, who surprisingly was quiet and looking depressed. Italy looked up when his name was called and called to someone.  
"L-Luciano?"  
A man stepped into the room, looking exactly like the small pasta lover.  
"A-ANOTHER BLOODY ONE?!" England exclaimed.  
Germany whipped his head toward England so fast that England was surprised he didn't get whiplash.  
"Vhat do you mean, another one?"  
England sighed, "Oliver?"  
Oliver stepped into the room, carrying a tray of bright cupcakes with a big smile on his face.  
Luciano scoffed. "Great...he made it out too." he announced with a roll of his eyes.  
Oliver smiled at Luciano and replied "Indeed I have poppet, glad to see you too."  
Luciano let out a low growl, but remained silent.  
Germany was quick to separate them.  
"Ve have more important matters to discuss!"  
Oliver and Luciano both separated. Luciano with a scowl and Oliver with a smile.  
Germany rubbed his temple while everyone in the room looked shocked.  
Italy yelling and scowling with his eyes open, and is that a knife?!  
England holding good looking cupcakes, being bubbly, wearing bright colors?!  
They all were extremely confused until England stepped up to the podium.  
"Ahem, These are some examples of 2ps, they are the complete opposite of us, they are from another dimension."  
More muttering filled the room.  
"Shut up, Mio dio!" Luciano yelled.  
The room was filled with silence again.  
England cleared his throat and continued, "Something has happened to the other 2ps. They have gone suddenly violent out of the blue and have declared war on us."  
Everyone continued to look on it shock.  
"Mon Dieu, What are we going to do?" France called out in shock.  
Luciano rolled his eyes. "What do you think? Fight, duh!"  
Oliver stepped forward, "It's not there fault! I felt some kind of evil magic take a hold of them."  
England looked at Oliver, "So how do you think that we'll stop them?"  
Oliver smiled and announced, "With the two of us, I'm sure we can track the source of the black magic."  
Luciano smirked and finished "Then we beat the merda out of it! I'm in."  
**AN: That's the end! What do you think! Didn't expect to see 2p Italy did ya? And fighting for the 1p team!  
Oliver: Though he is rude...  
England: We need all the help we can get.  
NNTF: ~Insanity! Fusou shisou desu. Psychopathy! Nonki na jinsei!~  
England: She still listening to that song?  
Oliver: Yep! So, Readers! Please review! You may even NNTF some ideas!  
England: She'll make sure to give you credit if you come up with the idea.  
NNTF: ~Insanity, Owarenai madoi! Captivity, Odaku ga tsudzuke sou!~  
England: *eye roll* **


	4. Plans and Mistakes

**AN: It's been awhile hasn't it? Ya'll better love me! This chapter is pretty long!  
England: No kidding...  
NNTF: Well, Sorry. I've just had little to no inspiration lately ^^;  
Oliver: It's perfectly fine, poppet!~  
Luciano: Not really -_- I barely made an appearance and then you put the story off.  
NNTF: I didn't mean to!  
Luciano: Yeah, Yeah.  
NNTF: ~ I'm no good for you...This heart ain't built for two! So, run away, run away ~  
England: Great another stupid song.  
NNTF: No it isn't!  
Luciano: Just get on with the story!  
Oliver: Well, I'll just do the disclaimers!~ NarutoNineTailsFury does not own Hetalia or any of the characters. If she did, then me and the 2p's would be in Hetalia!  
NNTF: I would make a movie out of it! Called...Paint it, Red!  
England: *sarcasm* Real original.  
NNTF: You think?  
Luciano: *facepalm*  
Oliver: Anyway~ On to the** **story!**

* * *

_Last time on... You're here to help?!  
__"Mon Dieu, What are we going to do?" France called out in shock.  
Luciano rolled his eyes. "What do you think? Fight, duh!"  
Oliver stepped forward, "It's not their fault! I felt some kind of evil magic take a hold of them."  
England looked at Oliver, "So how do you think that we'll stop them?"  
Oliver smiled and announced, "With the two of us, I'm sure we can track the source of the black magic."  
Luciano smirked and finished "Then we beat the merda out of it! I'm in.  
_  
Luciano started to twirl his knife so fast that all anyone could see was a blur. "So... How are we going to do this?"  
England gave the knife a nervous glance, but replied "We need people to guard Oliver and myself as we try to pinpoint the source of the black magic"  
Luciano groaned "Great. I have to protect cupcake."  
Oliver smiled "I don't really think that I need his help~!"  
"What makes you think that you don't need my help?"  
"Oh, because I do~"  
"Cupcake, you're a baker not a fighter."  
"You've seen my skills with a knife better than most Luciano~"  
"Yeah, but not as good as mine."  
"You want to test that?~"  
"VILL YOU STOP THIS PETTY SQUABBLING!" Germany yelled.  
Luciano and Oliver gave each other a glare, Oliver's accompanied with a smile, but separated.  
Germany started to rub his temples again. "Ve don't have the time for zis..."  
England stepped forward. "I agree. We are sticking with the plan. Oliver, you know just as well as I do that after the spell we'll be completely drained of energy."  
Oliver nodded, his smile never leaving. "Guess you have a point~ You all will have to examine my skills with a knife some other time!~"  
Everyone shivered as the plan was explained.  
England and Oliver would be in the storage room, casting the spell. The room had no windows and only one door so they thought that the space would be perfect to keep them.  
Everyone at the World Meeting who wasn't needed went home to protect their lands. Who knew what these psycho's plan was? Eventually all that was left was the Axis, Allies, Canada, Romano, and Prussia. Everyone had equipped themselves with their weapons of choice and stood at different points inside the building.  
Japan stood carefully at the door that would lead the enemy to the Englands. His eyes looked back and forward, looking for any strange occurrences that would force him to alert the others.  
"Dude, How are you holding up?" America's voice announced over the ear pieces they were given.  
"Aright for now. No, signs to panic." Japan replied.  
The silence was deafening as Japan listened to America check in on the other countries at their given checkpoints.  
Before Japan knew it, an hour had past.  
"Everyone, ok?" America checked in again.  
"Hai." Japan replied.  
"Da"  
"Ja"  
"Ja"  
"Oui"  
"O-Oui"  
"Si"  
"Si"  
"Shi"  
Everyone had checked in, except for England.  
"Dude, England are you ok?" America replied worriedly.  
A few seconds passed before...  
"Y-Yes...Cone...Is...Ba..."  
Japan's eyebrows furrowed together. _Bad connection? But, I'm in the room right next to them.  
_Japan's thoughts were interrupted as a loud explosion rang through the building.  
America's voice came in through the ear piece. "Japan! What happened?!"  
Japan's thoughts were all a scramble, but he managed to reply. "An exprosion! Hurry over!"  
"Will do!"  
Japan shook his head as he opened the door and was met with a horrifying view.  
**AN: And that's where I'm ending it!**

**...**

Aw, I'm just kidding!

Japan stared as the exact replica of America held England by his hair.  
Allan chuckled. "You know what they say! Can't find a door? Make one." He announced gesturing to the hole in the wall behind them.  
Japan noticed that Oliver lay on the ground beside it, but his gaze shot back at Allan when he started to talk again.  
"Cupcake seems out for now." He chuckled. "He's not who we came for anyhow."  
To emphasize his point, he yanked at England's hair earning a slight whimper.  
Japan stared as Allan set his bat on his shoulder. He just needed to buy a little time until the others came.  
"What do you need Engrand-san for?"  
Allan chuckled darkly, "Why would I tell you that?"  
Japan heard footsteps behind him and replied "Because you're outnumbered."  
"Huh?"  
Allan's eyes widened as Russia and Prussia blocked his new door while the rest of the group stood behind Japan.  
"IGGY!" America yelled, seeing the position England was in.  
England opened one of his eyes, looking at America and smiled. "I-I'm fine...A-America..."  
Allan gave England's hair a sharp tug. "No talking down there." He chuckled darkly as he saw the glare America gave him.  
"What's wrong?" He asked. "Are you worried for this poor man?"  
He tapped England's side with his bat.  
"Shouldn't you be looking for another of your party?"  
Everyone's eyes revealed there shock as everyone looked around the group, until a German voice spoke out.  
"VHERE'S ITALY?!"  
Romano looked around as well. "Fratello? Dammit, don't fool with me!"  
Allan chuckled. "Let's just say he's spending a bit of time with my brother."  
Romano attempted to get at the replica, but was held back by Germany. "Let go potato bastard! I'll kill him!"  
Allan smirked "I'm sure you would, but I don't think we have the time for that."  
Everyone glared at Allan as they readied their weapons.  
Allan gasped in a sarcastic way. "Oh no, I'm so outnumbered! What shall I do?"  
His surprised face melted into one of sheer confidence. "I know! This."  
As he spoke a dark portal appeared at his feet.  
Everyone's gaze shot to the portal and then back at him as black like tentacles covered him.  
"Maybe next time." He announced, winking at them and then disappearing.

With England.

* * *

**An: Well, that is the true ending of this chapter!  
Oliver: Do you really think that it's ok for us to leave it hanging like that?~  
Luciano: Cupcake...what do you think a cliff hanger is?  
England: Ugh, People. I've just been kidnapped. CAN WE HAVE SOME MORE URGENCY?  
NNTF: *shrugs* I don't know. I'm sure that you won't be harmed...maybe.  
England: MAYBE?!  
NNTF: *chuckles* Anywho, let's do some shout outs for some people whose reviews kept me going!  
Oliver: Thank you, Kay-Mentrae!~  
England: You too, AppleBagel!  
Luciano: You really think we forgot you, TheGrammarHawk?  
Italy: Thank you also, petmentor!~ve  
England: When did he get here?  
Oliver: I think that you forget that he was kidnapped also~  
England: Oh, yeah...  
Italy: Anyway! NNTF told me to say that reviews are welcome, except flames. Flames will be used to cook yummy pasta~ ve!**


	5. Deal

**AN: Hey everybody, it's been awhile! I 've just had no inspiration for awhile, and I've been stuck home sick :(**

**England: That is no excuse for laziness!**

**Oliver: Go easy on her, poppet~ No inspiration can make NNTF a dull girl.**

**NNTF: Indeed.**

**Luciano: To the person who says that I wasn't mentioned in the last chapter, you know who you are, I was there! Just not mentioned! **

**Italy: But, I can see where you could think that he was double crossing us... He's scary~'ve**

**Luciano: *glare and growl* Aren't you and Scone face kidnapped?**

**Italy: Doitsu!**

* * *

_Everyone glared at Allan as they readied their weapons. Allan gasped in a sarcastic way.  
"Oh no, I'm so outnumbered! What shall I do?"  
His surprised face melted into one of sheer confidence.  
"I know! This."  
As he spoke a dark portal appeared at his feet. Everyone's gaze shot to the portal and then back at him as black like tentacles covered him. "Maybe next time." He announced, winking at them and then disappearing._

_With England._

Everything was silent, everyone just stared at the spot that Allan and England had disappeared. You could see the anger floating from Germany, Romano, and Japan. Canada quickly rushed over to Oliver.

"Oliver? A-are you ok?"

Oliver sat up carefully, visibly flinching.

"Ow~"

Luciano let out a small uncomfortable chuckle "Looks like you got your ass handed to you, cupcake."

America looked at Luciano angrily. "Now is not the time for jokes."

Canada glanced at his brother as he cared for Oliver's wounds, "America..."

America turned on Canada, "Not now, Canadia. This guy thinks that everything is a joke. How can we even trust them? They are the enemy!" He pointed angrily at Luciano and then gestured at Oliver.

Canada gasped in shock, "A-America, Without them we wouldn't have known that we were going to get attacked!"

America glared at Canada, "So, what? You taking their side now?"

"N-no, but-"

America growled as he stormed out of the room but not without muttering. "Fine, take their side, we don't need you anyway"

Canada flinched at this, France quickly came over to Canada and comforted him.

"Iz ok, 'e is just angry that 'e was able to save Angleterre"

Canada nodded, but continued to think about America's words. What had he done for them? Everyone left the room to search for any clues about the missing Englishman and Italian. Canada continued to wrap Oliver's wounds as he mind drifted. Had he really done anything? He's just been the healer most of the time... Anyone could do that... Oliver stood up and thanked Canada warmly, then ran out of the room to help the others. Canada sighed and sat in a nearby chair. He closed his eyes and he started to fade out. He was so tired...  
A loud noise made the Canadian jump out of his chair. He looked back and forth violently. Someone was in here.  
"H-Hello?"  
A figure stepped out of the darkness.  
"Hey librarian, nice to see you again."  
Canada jumped out of his chair as he noticed it was Matt.  
"W-What do you want?"  
Matt laughed coldly.  
"I want you to join us."  
"W-What?"  
Matt chuckled again.  
"You don't really think they respect you do you?"  
As Matt talked he walked in circles around Canada.  
"They don't even remember you. Not even your brother. He even said that he doesn't need you."  
Canada shuddered at the memory of the fight.  
"We would respect you. We would help you get remembered."  
Canada's eyes widened at that.  
"R-Really?"  
Matt gave a confident smirk.  
"Of course."  
Canada's eyes fell on the floor again.  
"B-But... England and Italy."  
Matt smiled at him. But seeing as this was Matt it was pretty scary.  
"They didn't remember you anyhow. How many birthdays have you spent by yourself?"  
Canada sighed.  
"A lot..."  
Matt smirked.  
"And how many disasters in your country did you have to handle on your own?"  
"A lot..."  
"And how many wars were you in when you were just counted as "British Efforts""  
Canada sighed.  
"A lot.."  
Matt smirked once more.  
"See? No one cares about you, but we do. We won't forget your birthday, we won't let you go through disasters alone, we will recognize your efforts."  
Canada stared at the floor with such an intensity that it would burst into flames if it could.  
"Well?" Matt asked.  
"I-"  
Canada was interrupted as the door was knocked on violently.  
"Tch." Matt replied. "Give me your answer, by tomorrow. Meet me at the fountain at exactly midnight. See ya, pancake." Matt gave a mock salute and disappeared.  
Canada was frozen in place until the door was knocked on again.  
"C-Coming!"  
He ran to the door and answered it, revealing France.  
"Mattheiu! We were worried sick! We zought zhat ze 2p's got you to!"  
Canada looked at the ground. "Y-Yeah, Sorry... Papa..."  
France looked at Canada with concern. "Mattheiu? Are you ok?"  
Canada jerked up and looked at France.  
"P-Perfectly fine. L-Let's just go see the others..."  
Canada quickly side stepped France and headed in the wrong direction.  
France chuckled. "Ozer way, Mattheiu!"  
Canada quickly turned around with his face buried into Kumajirou.  
As they both walked down the hall, heading to the others. France couldn't help but think.  
_Is Mattheiu ok?  
Did the fight hit him worse that I thought?  
I hope that this isn't some bad omen...  
_

* * *

**AN: And that's the end.  
Luciano: Looks like a filler to me.  
NNTF: IT IS NOT A FILLER! Ok... maybe a bit... but THERE IS METHOD TO MY MADNESS! *evil laugh*  
Italy: *hides behind Germany* Doitsu...She's scaring me...  
NNTF: I'm sorry ITALY! *hugs*  
Oliver: Well, that was the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it poppets~! And remember! No flames. I will use it to cook my "special" cupcakes *giggle*  
NNTF: 0_0  
Italy: 0_0  
Luciano: 0_0  
England: 0_0  
All at same time: NO FLAMES!  
Oliver: Aw~ I thought you liked my cupcakes *smiles* **


	6. Traitors

**AN: HOLA MY PEOPLES!**

**England: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? BLOODY GIT!**

**NNTF: I'M SORRY! I really just had no inspiration and I was thinking of just abandoning this story...**

**Italy: Don't abandon us, bella!**

**NNTF: I won't! I was about to sleep and then 10,000 flying mint plot bunnies hit me upside the head :D You all seemed to be split on if Canada should join the 2ps or not. And truthfully, I was as well.**

**Oliver: Oh, nice to see you again, poppet~**

**England: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN AS WELL!?**

**Oliver: Well, obviously she was going to take a while so I went to bake cupcakes.**

**Luciano: Bout time you got back, bitch. **

**NNTF: Aw, why do you have to be so mean? ;_; **

**(They all randomly start to argue)**

**NNTF: Well, I WAS going to explain what I did, but you just have to read to find out ;)**

**LAST TIME ON YOU'RE HERE TO HELP?!**

* * *

_Canada quickly turned around with his face buried in Kumajirou._

_As they both walked down the hall, heading to the others, France couldn't help but think._

_Is Matthieu ok?_

_Did the fight hit him worse than I thought?_

_I hope that this isn't some bad omen..._

Canada was scared... He'll admit that. The gentle dripping of the water from the fountain did nothing to calm his nerves. He kept his eyes trained on the shadows, waiting for his other self to appear.

"Hello again"

Canada jumped as he turned around and met the eyes of Matt. Violet to Red.

Canada nodded in greeting.

Matt smiled. "So, what is your answer?"

Canada took a deep breath before he let his answer out...

...

...

...

"No"

Matt nodded like he was expecting this answer.

Canada's heart jumped 50 ft. as his other self walked toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder .

" I didn't want to use this..."

"U-use wha-?

Before Canada could finish his question his consciousness slipped away.

* * *

America's guilt was immeasurable... He couldn't believe he yelled at his brother...Canada didn't do anything to him... he was trying to calm him down..

America shook his head as he headed to the fountain. France had told America that Canada had come out here. America's eyes narrowed under Texas as he tried to find his brother in the dark. He finally found his brother, but he was laying unconscious on the ground.

"MATTIE!"

America rushed up to his brother and started to shake him.

"Mattie, please wake up! I-im sorry, ok? I didn't mean any if it! You know that I speak before I think! Please Mattie!"

Canada's eyes fluttered open as he let out a small groan.

"A-Alfred?"

America nodded as he hugged Canada, muttering apologies.

"Mattie don't scare me like that!"

Canada stood up brushing the dirt off his clothes.

"S-sorry, I was just hit with a dizzy spell... I didn't mean to worry you..."

America nodded and grabbed his twins hand.

"It's ok, dude! Everybody's waitin for ya!" America brought out his lady killer smile as he pulled Canada back to the house.

"O- ok."

Canada smiled back at America, but when the American turned around he had not seen the normal violet eyes flash red. Or that said Canadian turned around and nodded to another, much darker American in the shadows...

* * *

Italy's eyes fluttered open as he looked around him. He was in a dark cell, completely void of anything except for a few beds and a toilet. Italy lazily looked next to him to see England , still unconscious. Had England been captured? Italy attempted to move his hands but found that they were bound, along with his legs. He attempted to yell out for Germnay, but his voice failed him and only ended up as a quiet squeak. Opening of the cell doors made Italy's eyes shoot up.

"Why herro... Seems you are awake?"

Italy looked up at the Japan look-alike. He seemed to look the exact same as Japan, with only the difference in the uniform being the only indicator. Japan's uniform was a pure white like fallen snow, or a majestic piano (FREE INTERNET COOKIE FOR THOSE WHO GET THE REFERENCE!). While this Japan's uniform was pitch black like shadows while you are alone, or a moonless night. How fitting...

"Werr, My name is Kuro, but you wirr carr me sir."

Italy said nothing. How could he? His best friend stood over him, like he was nothing. Even though he knew that this wasn't Japan... it still hurt...

"No answer, huh?" Kuro smirked. "Guess I'rr have to make sure you aren't dead"

Italy screamed as Kuro drove his katana into Italy's side. Skillfully avoiding any vital points.

Kuro smirked as he bent down next to Italy's ear "Now be a good Italian and terr us where the third traitor is."

* * *

**NNTF: LE GASP! I LEFT IT ON ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! CURSES!**

**England: ... I wasn't in it...**

**Oliver: Me either...**

**Luciano: ditto...**

**Italy: I got hurt, why would you do that, bella?**

**NNTF: I didn't want to do that ;_; I had to...Anyway! Please review and tell me how I did! No flames!**

**Luciano: Flames will be used to ignite my passion for world domination.**


	7. New Allies, and New Fears

**AN: I'm back! I'm sorry that I haven't updated!**

**England: What is your excuse this time? **

**Author: Uh, I lost internet for a week?**

**Luciano: Not good enough**

**Oliver: Now that's not nice! She's trying her very bestest!~**

**Italy: Yeah! *hugs Author* **

**Author: Aw!**

**Italy: NNTF apologized for hurting me! We're on good terms again!~ve**

**England: *eye roll* Ok, let's get back to the story...**

* * *

_**Last time on You're here to**_** help?!  
**_Werr, My name is Kuro, but you wirr carr me sir."_

_Italy said nothing. How could he? His best friend stood over him, like he was nothing. Even though he knew that this wasn't Japan... it still hurt..._

_"No answer, huh?" Kuro smirked. "Guess I'rr have to make sure you aren't dead"_

_Italy screamed as Kuro drove his katana into Italy's side. Skillfully avoiding any vital points._

_Kuro smirked as he bent down next to Italy's ear "Now be a good Italian and terr us where the third traitor is."_

* * *

America smiled as he pulled his "brother" into the meeting room.

"Ok dudes! Found Canada!"

France looked up at "Canada" in relief.

"Thank goodness, Mattheiu, you scared us! Where were you mon ami?"

"Canada" smiled and replied softly, "I-I'm sorry... I-I just needed some f-fresh air and I g-got dizzy. I-I'm ok, now..."

France nodded reluctantly. Something wasn't right about Canada... He just couldn't tell what.

"So, dudes! We have to save Iggy and Italy!"

Germany spoke up. "And how do you think ve can do zat? Ve don't even know vhere zhey are!"

Oliver looked around the room regrettably, "I can't cast the spell without England. There just isn't enough magical power."

Romano's head fell to the table with a loud thump. "Now what do we do? This is a-useless!"  
He raised his head. " I say we just go outside and wait for them to show their ugly ass faces!"

Germany sweatdropped. "Ja... But, that can end with more of us being kidnapped. I don't think zat vould be a good idea."

Oliver let out a sigh and smiled. "Well, we can only look on the bright side of things!"

Luciano rolled his eyes, "What bright side, cupcake?"

Oliver sighed and put his head in his hands, "I'll get back to you on that~"

Luciano stood up and sighed, he walked a bit toward the door, but collapsed suddenly.

Germany stood up "Luciano?"

Luciano was bleeding heavily on his side, a look of pain crossed his face as he clasped a hand on his wound. "I-Italy..."

Germany rushed forward and attempted to stop the bleeding. "Vhat happened to Italy?"

Luciano's eyes fluttered as he attempted to stay awake. "W-we get the s-same i-injury a-as our o-o-originals."

Germany's eyes flickered with a look of panic, but was wiped from his face in a second as he attempted to stop the bleeding, though the look of worry didn't leave, America rushed forward with bandages and wrapped Luciano's cut.

Luciano was unconscious, but very much alive.

Germany let out a sigh and looked at Oliver, "Is that true?"

Oliver nodded, "Every injury our originals get, we get as well..."

Germany shuddered and looked at the group of gathered nations, "We have to find them... fast."

"But, how are we supposed to find them?" China asked.

A knock at the door stopped any more conversation from continuing. Everyone just stared at the door, it couldn't be the 2p's... Could it? Germany finally was the one to go up to the door and answer it.

"Da?"

"FRATELLO!" The figure rushed to the unconscious figure on the floor, and tried to wake him up.

Luciano's eyes fluttered open and as he caught sight of the person next to him he groaned. "Hello, Flavio."

Germany raised an eyebrow at 2p Romano. It was obvious from the time he called 2p Italy, fratello. But there was a second figure in the doorway...

"Guten Tag, I guess..." A silverette walked in and stood by the 2p Italian brothers.

Flavio jumped up and put a hand on the silverette's shoulder. " I'm Flavio, 2p Romano and this is Akbar, 2p Prussia! We're here to help!"  
Flavio's smile lit up the room, especially since a certain pasta lover had been missing.

Romano just stared at his 2p. "Da Fuck?" was the only thing he muttered.  
Flavio continued to smile and started to explain himself.

"We're here to help. They know I'm gone, but they don't know about Akbar here! He isn't a country anymore so it'll take longer for them to figure it out!" All Flavio recieved from Akbar was a sigh.

Germany nodded. This put them at a considerably better level, now they weren't as outnumbered. Maybe... Just maybe... they could get through this.

But what they didn't see was a golden haired Canadian slipping out of the room, cell phone in hand.

* * *

Italy looked around the room lazily. He was completely drained. He couldn't even find the strength to stand up, and England hadn't awaken yet... Italy jumped as he heard the door open with a loud bang. Kuro walked in again, just as he had before, walking like he was a royal and that everyone owed him something. Italy couldn't even flinch as Kuro walked in front of him.

"Seems that this Itary isn't as weak as we had originary thought... "

All Italy could do was stare into the calm, collected, and completely ice cold onyx eyes of his captor.

"Hm, seems you stirr have spirit... We'rr crush that eventuarry."

"D-Doitsu w-will save m-me..."

"Ah! So it speaks! Gomennasi for disappointing you, but Germany isn't coming to save you. Might as werr give up."

Kuro kicked Italy in the ribs before leaving the cage. All Italy was left with was the quiet breathing of his unconsious companion, and the stinging pain on his side.

But he wouldn't cry... He wouldn't give him that satisfaction...

...

...

He would stay strong

...

...

for Doitsu.

* * *

**AN: Well, I left that on a depressing note... Sorry for hurting you again Ita.**

**Italy: It's ok, bella!**

**Luciano: Great, mi stupido fratello is here.**

**Flavio: Aw~ You know you love me!**

**Luciano: I love you like I love Oliver's cupcakes.**

**Oliver: So a whole bunch then.**

**Luciano: ...**

**NNTF: Anyway! Who wants to say the disclaimer?**

**Italy: *raises hand excitedly***

**NNTF: Go ahead, Ita.**

**Italy: NarutoNineTailsFury does not own Hetalia or 2p's!**

**Flavio: Any flames will be used to ignite my passion for fashion. *poses***

**Luciano: ... Are you sure you're not gay?**


	8. Memory's Glass

**AN: I am updating a lot more now aren't I?**

**England: Indeed you are, love.**

**Italy: Ve! Great job, Author-chan!**

**Author: Aw, thanks!**

**Luciano: I hate your guts -_-**

**Author: You're just mad that I bullied you last chapter by bringing your brother in and having you bleed a bunch.**

**Luciano: Uh, Yeah. **

**Oliver: Aw, don't be like that! Hopefully she'll be nicer to us!**

**Author: Suuuuuuurrrrrreeeee... Let's go with that...**

* * *

**_Last time on You're here to help?!  
_**_"Hm, seems you stirr have spirit... We'rr crush that eventuarry."_

_"D-Doitsu w-will save m-me..."_

_"Ah! So it speaks! Gomennasi for disappointing you, but Germany isn't coming to save you. Might as werr give up."_

_Kuro kicked Italy in the ribs before leaving the cage. All Italy was left with was the quiet breathing of his unconsious companion, and the stinging pain on his side._

_But he wouldn't cry... He wouldn't give him that satisfaction..._

_..._

_..._

_He would stay strong_

_..._

_..._

_for Doitsu._

* * *

"Canada" stood out of the door, waiting for "America" to pick up his DAMN PHONE!

"Hello?"

"Finally! I've been trying to call you forever idiot."

"Ouch. You wound me, Matt"

"Drop the sarcasm, eh?"

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Relay this to "her", Akbar has joined the opposition as well as Flavio. I'm sure "she" knows about Romano, but the Teutonic Knight could be a problem..."

"Heh, what could one depressed, one armed, poet do?"

"You'd be suprised, I'll continue to watch them. Just don't be an idiot and ruin this"

A voice appeared behind the Canadian.

"Mattie?"

"Canada" flipped around and saw that America stood there.

_Well, shit_ "Canada" thought. "H-Hello A-America... W-What's wrong?"

"What's wrong _Mattie,_ is that you were relaying information to the enemy."

"Y-You must of misheard me..."

"I don't think I did, Canada. If you are Canada..."

America's eyes narrowed at "Canada". "Canada" remained silent until a sound filled the air. A sound of pure joy. Laughter.

"Canada" wiped his eye as America gave him a confused look.

"Seems like the Americans are not as stupid as everyone says, eh?"

America started to step forward, but was stopped by "Canada"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, eh. This is still your brother's body. And he can still feel pain"

America stood frozen. What could he do?

"Canada" chuckled again. "Make a decision hero. Kill me AND your brother, or let both of us go. You're choice."  
"Canada" spread his arms open to emphasize the point.

America stood there and just glared at the man possessing his brother.

His decision...

was...

* * *

Italy lazily looked around his cell. It was so barren, so lifeless... Kuro hadn't visited today, which was a relief to the young Italian. He just wished that England would wake up soon. Maybe it wouldn't be so scary if there were two of them. Like a magic wand had hit England upside the head, his eyes started to flutter open.

Italy smiled greatly "England! You're awake! Thank goodness I thought you were seriously hurt"

England just gave him a blank stare.

"Uh,England?"

"Where?"

Italy was confused at England's behavior "Um, we're kinda captured..."

"Who?"

Italy gave another confused look. "Excuse me?"

England repeated himself, shocking Italy.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**AN: So,that's the end of another chapter!**

**England: I think that this is the worst cliff hanger you've ever written...**

**Italy: I think that it was nice...**

**Luciano: Just cause you weren't hurt**

**Italy: True...**

**Author: Anyway, Flavio can you please read the disclaimers?**

**Flavio: NarutoNineTailsFury does not own Hetalia or the 2p' s **

**Akbar: Flames will be used to fuel my desire to paint the world black. And in this black world we'd-**

**Oliver: No time for that, poppet~**


	9. Good Situation gets Worse

**Author: I'm back!**

**Flavio: *sitting in corner of woe***

**Oliver: What's wrong with him, poppet?**

**Luciano: He's upset cause I think that he's so deep in the closet that he's finding Narnia. **

**Flavio: *sitting in corner of woe***

**Author: Um... Anyway... I've got a complaint that 2p Prussia's name is wrong...**

**England: Why does it matter? **

**Author: It matters to her! Don't be rude! Anyway, she said that the person I was describing was Klaus not Akbar...**

**Luciano: I don't see the difference.**

**Author: You all are rude! Anyway! From this point on 2p Prussia will be referred to as Klaus, sorry for any confusion. *bows***

**Italy: You forgot something!~ve **

**Author: Did I?**

**Oliver: You did, love.**

**Author: OH YEAH! The idea for 2p Gilbird in this chapter is-**

**Italy: Wait!**

**Author: Hm?**

**Italy: They want certain people to announce it!**

**Author: Oh, go ahead then!**

**Italy: Ok! Thank you Kay! Your ideas are better than pasta! *smiles and curl makes heart***

**Oliver: Oh, My turn! *steps forward* Shiraha, thank you very much, poppet! I shall make you a batch of cupcakes to celebrate! *smiles***

**Author: Ok... That's the end of the... very long... Author's Note!**

* * *

**_Last time on You're here to help?!_**

_"Uh,England?"_

_"Where?"_

_Italy was confused at England's behavior "Um, we're kinda captured..."_

_"Who?"_

_Italy gave another confused look. "Excuse me?"_

_England repeated himself, shocking Italy._

_"Who are you?"_

America continued to stare down his "brother" The conflict obvious in his eyes. He's the hero, shouldn't he beat villains? But, what if the villain had possessed his innocent brother?

Matt looked down at the gun that America didn't remember he pulled out.

"So, your choice?"

America's hand shook as he dropped his gun to the ground. He refused to shoot his little brother. Wasn't it the big brother's job to protect the younger?

Matt smirked, "Great choice" he said sarcastically.

America glared as Matt rolled his eyes.

"Ah! The final player has finally arrived" Matt announced as he looked over America's shoulder.

There stood Allan.

Allan smirked at America, "Hey, porkchop"

America backed away slowly as Allan followed him. What was he doing here? Why didn't he notice him earlier? WHERE WERE THE OTHERS?

Matt smirked, "Know the definition of trap, _Amerique? "_

America had backed up into a tree... Nowhere to run...

Allan had met him and placed his hand on America's shoulder.

The last thing that America saw was a pair of blood red eyes and his own voice saying.

"Why not take a nap, porkchop?"

* * *

Klaus looked over the feverishly discussing nations. What a bore... Klaus absentmindedly pet Klausbird as Klausbird's gears whirred and clunked. Hm, seems like he would have to check that later. Klaus's eyes moved toward the American and Canadian as the quickly reentered the room. Wonder where they went...Well, wasn't his problem...

Oliver looked over at Klaus, "Klaus, do you have any idea where Italy and England could be?"

Klaus nodded.

Germany, Prussia, and Romano grew red in the face. Japan just remained neutral, but you saw the obvious displeasure in his face,  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER?!"

Klaus shrugged and rubbed his fake arm, "Didn't feel like it."

Flavio and Luciano sighed like they had expected this, "Klaus, you really have to tell us these things..."

Klaus shrugged, but non the less agreed.

"So, vhere are they?" Germany asked

Klaus gave a bored look, but replied. "Where does everything unnatural occur in this world?"

Everyone was silent for a few moments until Russia looked up.

"The Bermuda Triangle"

Klaus nodded and looked around. "We have a secret island in the middle of it. It will be fairly difficult to enter. But, if we plan correctly... we should get in undiscovered..."

Everyone nodded as the plans started to be made.

But, no one noticed a sly smile being shared by the pair of North America brothers.

* * *

Italy's surprise was immediate.

"Y-you don't know who I am?"

England shook his head sadly.

Italy's brain's gears started to grind. England had amnesia. Either this was from his magic being completely used or a pretty bad blow to the head...

England looked around the room.

"W-What's happening."

Italy smiled at England in an attempt to calm him down.

"Don't worry! We'll get out! All we have to do is wait!~ve"

England nodded hesitantly, "W-Who am I?"

Italy looked down sadly for a moment that back up at England. "You're The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland! otherwise known as England!"

England nodded and looked at Italy. "And You?"

Italy looked down sadly and then looked up again.

"I'm Italy."

* * *

**Author: Another short update! *cries* Anywy, *fist pumps* I'm on a roll of updating!**

**England: Indeed you are, love**

**Author: Aw, *blushes* **

**Luciano: You're not sucking as much as you could have...**

**Author: Thanks... I guess? **

**Italy: *eating pasta, not paying attention* **

**Flavio: *sulking*  
**

**Luciano: Yo, fratello! Get over here.  
**

**Flavio: *comes over* **

**Luciano: Why are you sulking?**

**Flavio: You think that the marvelous me is gay!**

**Luciano: I don't think... I know. Just think, I cured your gender confusion. Someone give me a Nobel Prize *sarcasm* **

**Flavio: *back to sulking***

**Oliver: Anyway~**

**England: NarutoNineTailsFury doesn't own Hetalia, the 2p's or 1p's. Don't sue. You'll get squat diddly. **

**Prussia: *randomly appears* Any flames will be used to-**

**Klaus: Dig a deeper pit of despair?**

**Prussia: No! To make the awesome me, less awesome! You don't want that, do you fangirls!?**

**Author: *sighs* **


	10. Hope Is Slowly Waning

**AN: Hey people!**

**England: Well, look who's back, bright and early.**

**Author: Yep! Ta Da! **

**Oliver: Yep! **

***silence***

**Author: Not much to talk about, hm?**

**Luciano: I guess...**

**Italy: Why, don't you tell them what you are listening to, bella?**

**Author: Oh, I'm listening to Let the Bodies Hit The Floor... so if this chapter is a little more sadistic... BLAME THE SONG!**

**Klaus: You...listened to it...**

**Author: *makes shushing noises* **

**Prussia: Anyway! Let's start this awesome chapter already!**

* * *

_**Last time on You're here to help?!**_

_"W-What's happening."_

_Italy smiled at England in an attempt to calm him down._

_"Don't worry! We'll get out! All we have to do is wait!~ve"_

_England nodded hesitantly, "W-Who am I?"_

_Italy looked down sadly for a moment that back up at England. "You're The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland! otherwise known as England!"_

_England nodded and looked at Italy. "And You?"_

_Italy looked down sadly and then looked up again._

_"I'm Italy."_

Germany sighed, they were WILLINGLY going to the Bermuda Triangle. This was a bad idea... A memory of a smiling Italy surfaced in Germany's mind. Germany's eyes gained a new determined look. He was going to save Italy, and make sure he kept smiling. And he swore if someone hurt Italy...there would be hell to pay. Germany glanced around at the other countries as they all packed up. Though by packing up, you mean preparing for battle. All of the best weapons they had, came with them. Even Romano borrowed a rifle from the mafia. Germany nodded. They were doing good. As long as they can keep the element of surprise, they could win this battle...

"AAAAAHHHH!"

A scream broke Germany from his thoughts, he quickly rushed to the source of the noise, which was Oliver.

"Oliver, vhat is wrong?"

Oliver just continued to stutter and look at his hands. Germany glanced at Oliver's hands and nearly jumped out of his skin. Oliver's hands had become transparent. You could still see them, but you could see completely through them! Everyone rushed forward and jumped and gasped at Oliver's recent development.

"W-What happened to you~aru?" China asked hesitantly.

"What the fuck, do you mean what happened? He's disappearing!" Romano announced angrily.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Germany and Luciano shouted in unison.

Everyone was silent as Oliver tried to form words.

"S-S-Something... happened to England... I-I'm n-n-not sure, what t-though..."

"Iz there any awesome vay to cure you?" Asked Prussia.

Oliver shook his head, "Not unless you cure England, first."

Germany nodded, " I NEED VOLUNTEERS TO TAKE CARE OF OLIVER AND STAY 'ERE! 'E CAN NOT FIGHT IN ZIZ SITUATION!"

"America" and "Canada" stepped forward, "We'll do it."

Germany looked at them suspiciously, "I thought you two vould be the first to vant to be on zis trip."

"America" and "Canada" shook their heads.

"Dude, I would love to be the hero, but when it comes to Iggy or Mattie. I can... lose control?"

"Canada" nodded, "Don't worry. W-We'll be fine here"

Germany gave them both one more wary look before turning back to the rest of the group.

"OK! EVERYONE! LET'S HEAD OUT!"

As everyone filed out of the room, no one noticed the shared smile of the possessed brothers.

* * *

Italy's eyes fluttered open. The haze of sleep slowly disappeared as he looked around the room. England was fast asleep... that was good, he needed it. Italy let out a smile, but his face clearly showed his anguish. Wasn't Germany coming for him? Italy shook his head. N-No... Germany would help him, they made a promise didn't they? But... he wasn't the strongest... and maybe Germany thought it was too much troubl- NO! He wouldn't think that way! Germany promised! He promised!

Italy nearly cried as he saw Kuro walk into the cell. Hopefully he'll think that England is still unconscious.

"Werr, herro again."

Italy said nothing, but forced himself to stare into his onyx eyes.

"Hm... Seems rike you stirr have that spirit..."

Italy nearly cringed as he saw what was behind Kuro's back... a whip...

Kuro smiled as he saw the look of fear in Italy's eyes, "Hopefurry this will break that spirit..."

As Kuro dragged Italy into a separate room, Italy couldn't even think straight...

Germany promised...

Germany promised...

Germany wouldn't let them do this...

Germany...

All thoughts disappeared from Italy as the whip came down hard on his back, he could already feel blood dripping down his back...

Kuro continued to whip and Italy continued to scream as one thought filled his mind.

Germany promised that he wouldn't let anyone hurt him...

Did Germany lie?

* * *

**Author: This... was physically hard for me to write... I'm so sorry Italy... *goes to corner of woe***

**Italy: *goes to Author* Um, Author-chan?**

**Author: *sniffle* Yes? **

**Italy: I-It's ok... I understand that it was needed...**

**Author: OH! *hugs Italy* You're an adorable little country, you know that?**

**England: *eye roll* Anyway, **

**Matt and Canada: *walk in* **

***everyone looks at Matt***

**Matt: What?**

**Oliver: Aren't you on the bad side?**

**Matt: Does't mean that I can't do one hell of a disclaimer,**

**Luciano: True.**

**Canada: NarutoNineTailsFury doesn't own Hetalia, 2p's or the 1p's! **

**Matt: You won't get squat! So don't ask! Anyway... Any Flames will be...uh...**

**Canada: Used to cook pancakes?**

**Matt: That works... **


	11. Nothing is going right

**AN: I'M UPDATING SO MUCH! 8D I HOPE I'M NOT BUGGIN YA'LL MUCH!**

**England: No, I think it would annoy them more by not updating...**

**Author: True...**

**Matt: ... *sighs* Guess I have to say something. *eye roll* Thanks to midnightestrella for the poem used in this fanfic!**

**Klaus: It... was awesome... **

**Prussia: 0_0 IT WAS SO AWESOME YOU GO THE LESS-AWESOME ME TO SAY AWESOME! AWESOME!**

**Author: We get it ^^;**

**Oliver: Anyway...~**

**Canada: L-L-Let's start the chapter, e-eh?**

* * *

Germany looked out the window of America's "Flight Plane of Doom" as they finally were able to make it to the Bermuda Triangle... Problem was... They were lost.

"Vhere is this island you vere telling us about, Klaus?"

Klaus sighed, "Keep going north."

Germany rolled his eyes, Klaus had been saying that for the last half hour. He was quickly losing his patience. It's already been 3 weeks, since Italy and England has disappeared... They don't have much time... Germany shook his head, he couldn't let thoughts like that cloud his good judgement, he had to focus on one thing and that was getting England and Italy back... safely...

The plane, suddenly lurched banging Germany against his seat belt.

"UM! VEST! SOMEZING HIT US!"

The plane lurched back and forth as Prussia attempted to keep the plane under control. Germany managed to put his thoughts into words...

"EAST! VHAT HIT US!?"

"HEAT SEEKING MISSLE, VEST! THEY WERE EXPECTING US!"

Germany's heart jumped into his throat. They has just lost the only advantage they had...

France was finally able to speak, "PRUSSIA! CAN'T YOU GET ZIS PLANE UNDER CONTROL!?"

"FRANCEY-PANTS! I... AM...TRYING!"

Everyone held onto anything they could, which was their seats or each other as they landed, rather harshly, on an island.

Klaus looked up, "We're here."

Romano disentangled himself from Japan, "No shit, Sherlock."

Everyone disentangled themselves from each other and decided to leave the plane and try to find the 2p's base, but as Germany was the first one to leave and quickly dodged a pipe directed at his head.

"Vhat?"

Everyone stepped out of the plane just long enough to see Germany twirl the incoming pipe with his whip, stopping it from hitting him straight in this face Staring him straight in the face was Russia, or his 2p to be precise. Germany glared and pushed 2p Russia off him. 2p Russia jumped back fairly far right next to 2p China, who no one had noticed.

"Vladmir"

"Yang"

Everyone looked at them in confusion.

"What do you mean~aru?"

Vladmir shrugged. "Just thought you would like to know the name of your killers, da?"

* * *

"America" and "Canada" stared at Oliver, not that he noticed. He was too busy staring at his hands. The North American brothers looked at each other, obviously talking with their eyes.

_Now?_

_Hm, I guess..._

_Perfect!_

"America" stepped forward enough, making Oliver look up.

"America? What is it?"

"Hello, Cupcake"

Oliver jumped out of his seat and pushed himself against the nearest wall.

"A-Allan? W-What did you do to America? C-Canada"

"Miss me?", "Canada" asked silently.

"M-Matt..."

Allan chuckled, "Yep! Now, why don't you take a little nap?"

Oliver shook his head as Allan placed a rag over Oliver's face forcefully.

Oliver's eyes struggled to stay open as the chloroform finally took effect as Oliver lost consciousness.

"Time to go home, Olllie"

And with that, Allan threw Oliver over his shoulder and the shadows quickly took them back to their base.

* * *

Lutwig bowed to the shadow figure,

"Oliver 'as been taken hostage, Italy is 'opeless, England is amnesiac. Ve're almost to our desired zolution."

"Good...very good..." The dark figure chuckled, "They'll pay... they'll all pay..." the woman's voice stopped as her shadows brought Allan, Oliver, and Matt home. "Welcome home, great work boys."

Allan and Matt bowed just as Lutwig had, "We're back, Master"

"Good, good. Throw him in the room with the others."

Allan and Matt bowed once more as they dragged Oliver to the dungeon.

The woman gave out a girlish giggle.

"Our final act is about to begin... I can't wait"

* * *

_I'm being swallowed in darkness, _  
_I'm now, friend-less, _  
_You need forgiveness. _

Italy looked lazily around the room, all he saw was shadows. Nothing out of the normal. His back burned, of course it would be. He has been whipped every day for a week now... What had he done to deserve this? Guess his friends really didn't care... He's friend-less...

_No more white lies, _  
_In the black, blanket skies, _  
_And our promise, ties._

Germany lied. That promise... that silly pinkie promise...meant nothing to him...

_I trust you, _  
_I miss you, _  
_I need you. _

No! Germany is trying his best! He can't think that way! If he does...then... Italy shook his head. He trusts Germany, shouldn't that be enough?

_I'm all bloody, _  
_Please, I need somebody, _  
_I'm forgotten and dusty. _

Italy looked over at England. Thankfully England had been spared... maybe because he doesn't remember anything while Italy does? He looked down at his bloody stained shirt. What color was it's original color? Blue, Green, White, Purple? All he saw was red... Maybe they really have forgotten about him...

_Beaten, _  
_Bruised, _  
_Eaten, _  
_Used._

He wasn't always whipped... Kuro got bored easy... How many tortures had he gone through? He couldn't remember...

_I'm scared, _  
_And evil, it's teeth bared, _  
_I'm wondering if you cared._

Did Germany care? The question was constantly popping up. Did Japan care? Did Romano care? Did France care? Did Spain care? Did-  
the list went on and on. He was constantly surrounded by evil, and he was slowly waning...

_Save me, _  
_Help me, _  
_Remember me._

His voice was gone by now... So many times he's called for help... No one came... Maybe they just forgot about him, went on with their lives... forgetting about poor Italy...

_Call a doctor, _  
_I'm trapped in this cell locker, _  
_Missing you like a heart broken lover._

Italy shook, every time he moved his arm a sharp pain shot up it. He was sure it was broken... What did the world look like on the outside? He couldn't remember... He really missed Germany..., but if Germany didn't miss him... What was the point?

_I'm badly hurt, _  
_Thrown on to the dirt, _  
_Danger, is here to flirt. _

Italy shook his head... What was the point? He was doomed... Germany would make new friends... Japan would make new friends... maybe Romano can get a better brother...

_I'm dying, _  
_I'm lying, _  
_I'm falling, _

Italy closed his eyes slowly, maybe a small nap... he was so tired...

_I cried out: _

Before the darkness overtook him, he called out one more time...

_SAVE ME!_

* * *

**AN: *fist pump* NEARLY A THOUSAND WORDS! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT SUPER LONG UPDATE?  
**

**Oliver: I think they'll enjoy it immensely, poppet~!**

**England: Yes, indeed. Congratulations!**

**Author: Aw, thank you.**

**Luciano: You're doing great, I guess...**

**Italy: Great work, bella!**

**Matt: Not bad...**

**Canada: G-Great...**

**Klaus: It's very... depressing...don't you think?**

**Author: Uh... That was unintentional...**

**Prussia: This... was... AWESOME!**

**Author: Thank you all! Hope my reader's think the same!**

**Halli (My Hetalia OC, Halloween Town): What did I miss?**

**Author: Oh, nothing much.**

**Halli: YOU ALREADY WROTE 10 CHAPTERS WIThOUT ME?!**

**Author: Uh, you were kinda busy...**

**Halli: My birthday/Halloween is right around the corner! What did you expect me to do?**

**Author: Sorry, ^^;**

**Halli: It's fine... I'll do the disclaimer.**

**Author: Ok...**

**Halli: My creator does not own Hetalia, the 2p's or 1p's! Any Flames will be used to fuel my desire to kill Cuba...**

**Author: What do you have against Cuba. **

**Halli: He hates one of my older brothers (America) and beats up my other older brother (Canada). WHY WOULDN'T I HATE HIM?!**

**Author: Ok, Ok. *puts hands up in surrender* **


	12. The Hopeful, Reminiscent, and Innocent

**AN: Hello, people!**

**England: You haven't updated as much as you were.**

**AN: I'm sorry! I was really busy over the weekend .**

**Oliver: It's quite alright, love.**

**AN: Thank you! Anyway, this chapter has 2 poems! Both by midnightestrella.**

**Italy: She is really good at poems, si?**

**AN: *nods***

**Luciano: Anyway, can we just go to the story?**

**AN: Ok! Oh, before you ask! I'm listening to Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. (The only song I like by her .) Try listening to it while reading it! It makes it 10 times sadder ;_;**

* * *

Vladmir rushes at Germany, who in turn dodges the steel pipe threatening to bust his head open.

_I'm dodging every opponents blow, _  
_Watching all the crimson blood flow, _  
_But now I'm pinned down to the floor. _

Germany dodged another swipe from Vladmir, but at the last minute, earning him a cut in his arm. Not deep though, he could still fight...  
Vladmir rushed him again and this time Germany was too late to dodge, he was thrown to the ground with Vladmir, smirking on top of him. No one could help him... They were preoccupied with Wang... It's over... Vladmir raised his pipe.

_I need to save you, _  
_I want to see you, _  
_I will rescue you. _

Another memory of Italy smiling sent Germany over the edge. He quickly pushed Vladmir off him and jumped to his feet. He wasn't going to give up that easy! Didn't he constantly tell Italy not to surrender? What kind of role model was he being?!

_I'm trying to stay strong, _  
_I hope this fight won't take too long, _  
_My memories replaying like a repetitive song. _

Even with the burst of adrenaline, Germany could still feel the fatigue in his bones. Vladmir wasn't even breathing hard, did these 2p feel anything?! Another memory flashed behind Germany's eyes. Italy making pasta. No, he wouldn't give up. Not here, not now.

_I will find you, _  
_I will guide you, _  
_I care for you._

Germany rushed toward Vladmir, swinging his whip with as much force as he could put behind it. He was rewarded with a sharp snap and a yell. He quickly jumped back in order to dodge that dreaded pipe. He stared at Vladmir with as much hatred as he could. Him and Wang were obstacles between him and Italy. And in order to save Italy... He would destroy those obstacles.

_I'm in pain, _  
_Like a beast being slain, _  
_I think i won't be sane._

Vladmir rushed forward again, swinging his pipe. Germany dodged quickly, but still managed to get hit pretty badly in the leg. He grunted as he landed on said leg. It wasn't broken for sure, most likely just a bruise. Germany stood quickly and got ready to defend himself from another attack.

_I cry, _  
_I'll try, _  
_I'll die._

Germany and Vladmir were going back an forth, one would get the advantage, but the other would quickly take it away. Germany had suffered severe cuts, but he refused to back down. Vladmir has as many cuts as Germany, and apparently as much guts.

_I promised, dear friend, _  
_And our friend-ship will never end, _  
_My feelings don't know how to comprehend. _

He promised Italy! He promised him he would protect him! Now looks what happened! He swore, as soon as he found out who was behind all of this... He would kill them...

_Falling, _

Germany fell to the ground as Vladmir gave him a surprisingly powerful push.

_Lying,_

Germany tried to get up, but the previously hurt leg refused to hold any weight.

_Fighting._

Vladmir stood over the German, smirking. Vladmir knew he had won. Vladmir lifted the pipe to give the final blow, Germany instinctively closed his eyes, but the final blow never came.

Germany's eyes slowly fluttered open and he almost automatically saw Vladmir and Wang on the ground, unconscious.

Germany quickly noticed three silouettes standing over him.

"Are ye ok?"

Germany nodded, and squinted his eyes, attempting to see his rescuers. A cloud covered the sun, allowing Germany to see better, and the first thing he saw was that all three of the mysterious people had bright red hair.

The taller of the three spoke up, with a thick accent. "I hear' that our little brother got 'imslef catured, Any room on ye team?"

The way that he said it, didn't seem to make it sound like Germany had a choice.

So Germany nodded to the oldest of the UK brothers.

_And I swore: _

_I WILL SAVE YOU._

* * *

England looked over, worriedly at the Italian. He could barely keep his eyes open.

"Sleep" He muttered.

Italy shook his head in a weak nod and instantly fell asleep.

England sighed, if only he could be more help...but his BLOODY MEMORY WAS GONE!

This is just perfect he thought sarcastically.

He took another worried look at the injured Italian, the poor boy... he wished dearly he could do something...

_Waking up to see a strange face, _  
_What is this place? _  
_My eyes are blurry and sting like someone sprayed mace. _

He tried to get his memories together. He really did! He just couldn't peace it together. Things looks familiar, and voices sparked a sense of recognition with him. He just couldn't put the pieces together...

_ Why... does his face seem.. familiar? _  
_Why does he look similar, _  
_To the man I saw in a dream...? _  
_Is it what it seems? _

When he slept, he had strange dreams. He was sure that they were memories, though he only remembered bits and pieces. Guns, Rain, Sadness, Betrayal. Didn't seem like a good memory if you asked him.

_Can't think, _  
_I'm going to sink, _  
_To sleep, maybe there's a link... _

Maybe he should go to sleep... maybe another link in the chain will appear? No, he always seem to forget the most important parts of the dream...

_Why's he crying? _  
_And sighing? _  
_Was he fighting? _

England looked back at the poor boy. Italy, was it? He was crying in his sleep. England scooted over to him and placed the young boys head in his lap. He gently pet his hair and sung an old song that he didn't remember where he heard... Italy was muttering a name over and over... who was Germany?

_His shirt is all bloody, _  
_He needs somebody... _  
_Is his life always so cruddy? _

England continued to pet Italy's hair as he tried to calm down the nightmares plaguing the poor lad. England glanced at the blood soaked shirt. He need someone... anyone... England couldn't do anything, but shoo away the nighmares...

_ But, Who shall save him? _  
_He looks so slim, _  
_His chance of living's so thin... _

England looked at Italy's skinny frame. He had attempted to make the young Italian eat, but he just shook his head with a blank look. The first time England saw him, after waking up, he saw such fire in those eyes... now that fire has been extinguished.

_But who shall save him.._

England looked up as Kuro walked in. Fear gripped England's heart, NO! He wouldn't let him harm the Italian again! He was too near death! Kuro didn't say a word, he dropped someone into the cage with them and quietly left. England let out a sigh of relief, and looked at the person who was dropped off. He jumped, the person looked exactly like him. England was about to say something to wake up the unconscious look-alike when Italy started to whimper in his sleep. England went back to petting Italy's hair, calming him down. He wish he could do more,... but how could he? He didn't know how to help him. He wished he could but...

_IF I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER HIM? _

He was slowly loosing hope...

* * *

"She" looked at the bowed Lutwig.

"Get Matt in here" She muttered.

Lutwig nodded and left the room, quick to please his master.

"She" sighed as Matt entered the room quickly.

"Yes?"

"I need you to release Canada"

"W-What?"

"She" smirked, "Release him."

Matt sighed and closed his eyes, separating himself from the Canadian.

Canada's eyes fluttered as he looked around the room and then were full of confusion and fear as he looked up at "her"

"Y-You?"

"She" chuckled, "Yes,"  
She looked over at Matt and announced, "Throw him in the cage with the others"

Matt nodded and quickly dragged the Canadian to the dungeon.

"She" chuckled and spoke to herself as she pulled out pictures of Canada, England, and Italy,

"The hopeful has lost hope," she recited as she looked at Italy's picture, then dropped it to the ground at her feet.

"The reminiscent has lost all of his good memories," she spoke as she looked at England's picture, and dropped it on top of Italy's

"She" stared at Canada's picture, "And soon, the innocent shall lose his innocence." She dropped Canada's picture on top of England's.

She took out a match, lit it, and dropped it onto the pile of photos.

"And soon... my plan will be complete"

* * *

**AN: Well, that was slightly depressing...**

**England: SLIGHTLY?! IT WAS COMPLETELY DEPRESSING!**

**AN: Seems like I'm on a depressing chapter kick... **

**Luciano: ANYWAY! Who is going to do the disclaimer now?**

**America: *walks in* THE HERO SHALL DO IT!**

**Allan: *follows* FINE! Let the cholesterol king do it.**

**America: HEY!**

**Canada: D-Do we really need to fight?**

**Allan: *ignores***

**America: *ignores***

**Matt: HEY! *hits them both in the head* HE ASKED YOU A QUESTION!**

**America: Oh, *looks at Canada* When did you get here, Canadia?**

**Canada and Matt: *facepalm***

**AN: ANYWAY!**

**America: RIGHT!**

**Allan: Narutoninetailsfury doesn't own Hetalia, the 2p's , the 1p's, or any songs she listens to while writing this thing.**

**America: HEY!**

**Allan: *shrugs***

**America: *grumbles* Any flames will ignite my passion to... uh...give me a minute...**

**Allan: Ignite your brain for once?**

**America: HEY! IGNITE MY PASSION TO BEAT THE PANTS OFF YOU!**

**Allan: That a threat or a promise?**

**AN: *sighs* Guys... **


	13. Confusion

**AN: I have updated again!**

**England: Indeed you have...**

**AN: Please, excuse the UK brothers accents... *bows head* It will mostly likely fail.**

**England: Everyone has a problem with accents, dear.**

**Oliver: Indeed!**

**Luciano: But, you better try. *glare***

**AN: I will! I always do!**

**Italy: You can do it, bella!**

**Halli: *sighs* I really haven't made an appearance have I? And my birthday was two days ago too...**

**AN: Oh, I forgot about you!**

**Italy: Who is she again?**

**Halli: *sighs* I'm Halloween Town...**

**AN: Now where have I heard that phrase before...**

**Canada: *sighs in corner***

**Italy: AAH! A GHOST!**

**Canada and Halli: *go to corner of woe together***

**Italy: So, what song are you listening to, Author-chan?**

**AN: Um... Smooth Criminal :D ****Anyway... another poem by midnightestrella is in here so please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Last time on You're here to help?!**_

_"The hopeful has lost hope," she recited as she looked at Italy's picture, then dropped it to the ground at her feet._

_"The reminiscent has lost all of his good memories," she spoke as she looked at England's picture, and dropped it on top of Italy's_

_"She" stared at Canada's picture, "And soon, the innocent shall lose his innocence." She dropped Canada's picture on top of England's._

_She took out a match, lit it, and dropped it onto the pile of photos._

_"And soon... my plan will be complete"_

Germany was quickly helped up by Scotland.

"We better get out of 'ere. " He nods his head toward the castle, "An' hurry over there"

Germany nodded in agreement, he quickly wrapped up any cuts he had and tested his leg. It was a little sore, but not horrible. Everyone quickly regrouped and headed toward the castle. It wasn't as difficult as you would think to get to the castle, until you looked up at the 10 foot tall wall.

Ireland sighed, "Well aint this a bugger?"

Wales nodded his head in agreement.

Russia smiled his usual smile and pulled out his pipe. Germany watched with slight interest as Russia went up to the wall...and promptly knocked it down with said pipe. Germany and everyone else stared at the hole in the wall with surprise. Russia looked back at them with his usual smile.

"Well, we are in a hurry, da?"

Everyone nodded in agreement as they headed into the castle. The door wasn't hard to pass, they just let Russia do what he does best, but when they entered the mansion instant confusion met them. There was 3 sets of stairs. 3 different ways to go.

Germany looked at the group.

"Ve'll split into 3 groups. Vhoever finds England and Italy first, yell"

Everyone nodded and split into 3 groups.

1st group- Russia, China, Wales

2nd group- Germany, Romano, Scotland

3rd group- Japan, Prussia, France,

and Ireland, and the 2ps would guard the plane.

And they were off.

* * *

Russia looked down the hallway, attempting to see if any obstacles were heading there way. China and Wales stood slightly behind him, but still on guard. They quickly turned a corner and continued their way.

"How much longer is this hallway~aru?"

Wales shrugged, "Not sure, we'll find out soon enoug-"

Russia quickly held out a hand at them, warning them to stop.

"What is it?", China asked in a whisper.

Russia quickly pointed ahead where a figure stood waiting for them.

"Ah, great. I was getting bored. Not that it matters." The figure showed himself, revealing that it was France's 2p.

Russia smiled his usual smile, "What shall we call you, comrade?"

2p France sighed, "Pierre, I guess..."

Russia nodded and looked at him, "I'm guessing you won't let us pass, da?"

Pierre nodded, "It's a pain, but "she" would give me hell if I didn't stop ya"

Russia continued to smile, "Then let's get this started, da?"

* * *

Germany looked down the hall as Romano groaned.

"When is my fucking fratello?"

Scotland rolled his eyes, "Keep tha' fire under control, fella. We'll fin' 'im soon enough."

Romano grumbled a string of curses, but remained silent.

Germany rolled his eyes at the oldest brothers and continued to look through the halls, looking for a door. They had just been walking through a continuing hallway, finally a door had caught his eye. Germany shushed the two brothers and walked up to the door. He quickly put an ear to the door, not hearing any voices, he pushed the door open.

The first thing that caught their eye had them yelling.

"Englan'!"

"Italy!"

* * *

France and Prussia creeped around corners like they did that a lot, oh wait...they did. Japan on the other hand was as silent and stealthy as a ninja.

So since they all had experience being quiet and sneaky they had no chance of being caught!

"Hey"

Well, shit.

They all turned around slowly... and saw Canada!

France jumped up, "M-Mon ami! W-Why are you here?"

Then France gasped, seeing the scars all over Canada's face. Way to deep to be healed with the country's healing ability.

"M-Mattheiu...W-What happened?"

France reached his hand out in order to touch Canada, but Canada flinched back, "NO!"

France flinched, but pulled his hand back. "W-What's wrong with you?"

Canada shook his head quickly, "Leave me alone!"

Prussia stepped forward this time, "B-Birdie, what's wrong?"

Canada stepped back, but answered, "I-I don't know you. Leave me alone, he told me not to talk to strangers!"

France and Prussia were in shock, but Japan remained calm, "Who told you?"

A voice appeared behind Canada, "I did."

Everyone jumped as the shadows parted showing Matt.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MATTHEIU?!" France shouted.

"NO ONE HURTS BIRDIE!" Prussia shouted as well.

Canada whimpered, but ran into the arms of Matt.

Canada looked up at Matt, "P-Papa...Who are these strange men?"

Matt smiled down at Canada, "Nothing, son. Go to your room. "

Canada nodded and disappeared from the vision of the trio.

* * *

"She" smiled down at the army of 2ps under her control, she could easily crush the 1p's, but she wanted to play with them for awhile.

_I'm what everybody's wondering, _  
_I'm secretive, no lying, _  
_Those who stood in my way are suffering. _

"She" also glanced at the cage of captured 1p's in her possession, she kept all of her OTHER prisoners by her. Spain, Switzerland, Austria, Belarus, Ukraine, Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, even little Sealand. Soon. Soon. She will be under control.

_Who dares to defy me? _  
_With those blinded eyes what can you see? _  
_Revenge is what I believe. _

Those 2p's that betrayed her... She chuckled at the thought. They would get what was coming to them. They'll regret it.

_Innocence, corruption, _  
_Memories, Self-deception, _  
_The monster, transmogrification, _  
_My plan, Fabrication._

"She" smiled again. None of the 2p's knew "her" plan, even if they did... They were powerless to stop "her". They sight of all the 1p's bleeding under "her" feet gave "her" goosebumps.

_I, shall be feared, _  
_Your blood, shall be smeared, _  
_Hope has disappeared._

"She" looked down at "her" blood stained hands, it didn't bother "her". Hope was gone, and it gave "her" a sense of accomplishment.

_Who is brave to stand before me?  
__No one, I see,  
__In my position, I'll never flee._

"She" smiled at the shock of their faces when "she" had captured them. They didn't even have a chance.

_The world, Devastation, _  
_The pain, complication, _  
_Their necks, suffocation, _  
_Eaten away, vegetation._

"She" chuckled at the way all of them would die. Chocked, Stabbed, Torn limb from limb. It was a favorite fantasy of "hers"

_Ha! I'm to powerful! _  
_I am never mercyful, _  
_Your plans shall be unsuccessful. _

Oh, "she" knew they were in "her" castle. "She" allowed it, but only to break their spirit.

_My face, no monstrance, _  
_You're Fighting, looking like a nuisance, _  
_Hurry and fight, i'm losing my patience, _  
_Be forever cautious._

"She" crossed "her" legs and folded "her" hands over "her" dress. If they were going to find "her" they were going to do so on "her" terms. "She" just hoped that they would hurry up. "She" was bored.

_My oh my! What have we here? _  
_A group of men, do I fear? _  
_I see you so clear. _

Oh, seems that the groups have met what they were meant to. "She" chuckled, "she" knew that not all of them would get through those obstacles completely unscathed.

_You don't know me, _  
_You can't see me, _  
_You'll fear me,_

The funny part of it all was that they never suspected "her." "She" chuckled.

_But,_

Unwillingly thoughts of better times filled "her" head. What turned "her" into this? Is it too late to turn back? Could "she" go back to "her" normal life? Surrounded by the people "she" cared about? No, there was no turning back now.

_WHO AM I? _

* * *

**AN: *fist pump* I finally updated! Boom shackalacka!**

**England: *eye roll* Anyway...**

**Italy: Me, England, and Oliver didn't get our own chapter this time!**

**AN: Yeah, sorry about that... Since Germany, Scotland, and Romano found you I didn't think it was needed ^^;**

**Luciano: Understandable... **

**Allan: Whatever.**

**AN: ANYWAY!**

**"She": Why hello.**

**Everyone: EEP! WHY ARE YOU HERE!**

**"She": Oh, am I not allowed in the Author's Note?**

**AN: Um... I guess it's fine...**

**"She": Oh, then you won't mind me saying the disclaimer?**

**AN: *shivers* I-It's fine...**

**"She": *smile* Perfect. Anyway, NarutoNineTailsFury does not own Hetalia, The 1ps or the 2ps!**

**Halli: She does own me, however.**

**"She": Yes... Anyway, Any flames will ignite my passion to hurt more of your "precious" characters.**

**AN: Now, that's just cruel... **


	14. Trickery, Injuries, and Hopelessness

**AN: *stares at mob of angry followers* Uh... hi.**

**England: Now, you've done it.**

**AN: Not my fault! I-I had writer's block!**

**Luciano: Not a good excuse...**

**AN: I had to finish a World Studies Project?**

**Italy: I'm know you had to make a shield, bella. But you still could have updated... **

**AN: *facepalm* mumbled: I had an AP World History test?**

**Oliver: History is important... **

**AN: UGH! Guys! I am sorry for not updating, but I had a whole lot going on in my personal life! I thank all of you for being patient, so I'm going to try to write an extra long chapter aight? Great! I don't own Hetalia... SO NO SUING! That's all I need! *laughs***

**America: Aren't you forgetting something, dude?**

**AN: Oh, yeah! Thank you coin1996 for helping me out of my writer's block; midnightesrella for the poem; and Kay_Mentrae for the support!**

* * *

Germany stared at the Italian, laying on the ground; laying in the lap of the Englishman, with the unconscious Oliver by his side. No one understood why he was here, but they were too worried about their friends, and family to care. Scotland, Romano, and Germany all rushed up to the jail cell and worked together to break down the door. They both rushed through the door and attempting to reach their loved one's, but suddenly the body's disappeared like water.

"Mein Gott..."

"WHAT THE HELL?"

A soft giggle was heard behind them. They all turned around just in time to see the door fix itself... trapping them in.

"CRAPOLLA!"

Another giggle was heard.

"Show yourself, lass!"

"Oh~ You want me to ruin the surprise? Naughty, Naughty. "

_How will this story end? _  
_Will we get to see, _  
_Our beloved friends? _  
_With this pain, _  
_How can I comprehend?_

"LET US OUT OF HERE AND FREE OUR FRIENDS!" Germany ordered loudly

_How can we fight?  
With our dying sight?  
And this scene, i'm full of fright.  
This horrible feeling, like my heart pounding tight._

Scotland felt uneasy. Something was wrong about this voice... it sounded evil... but also... innocent. It made his heart twist.

_How shall this story end? _  
_When my 'guests' are with out defend, _  
_They don't get the messages i send, _  
_You, SHALL NEVER SEE YOUR FRIEND._

"Oh, I can't do that!" You could hear the smirk in her voice, "They are playing with me~ But seems like I'm winning!"

Romano yelled out quickly, "THAT'S SICK!"

_Why, do you try? _  
_You see, all you can do is cry, _  
_You, are swarmed with a pure white 'lie' _  
_And the flame of hope is ready to die_

"Aw~ Don't be like that! *giggle* You all fell for my little illusion! I'm sure that I'm ahead a few paces! Why do you try?~"

_How shall we stand?_

Scotland yelled out at the invisible woman, " We'll fin' 'em. Ye can coun' on tha'!"

_Success is my plan,_

"Oh, really~? But, will there be anything left to find, I wonder~"

_And how can we land?_

"VHAT DO YOU MEAN BY ZAT?!"

_This finale, will be grand!_

"Oh, If I told you then it would be as exciting at the end~ The final showdown between good and evil; light and dark; hope and despair~ I'm so excited!"

_Our feet are standing in quick sand._

"YOU ARE CRAZY!"

_"Who is valiant?", I demand!_

The voice took on a much darker tone, "**Oh, really?" **You could hear the smirk in the voice, **"Yes... I may be crazy... I may be InSaNE, but you can say that while you hurt yourselves, mentally and physically, while looking for your friends" **

_Their eyes more vacant than a wasteland._

Romano gulped and backed up subconsciously. The voice had been filled with malice.

_How shall our story end? _  
_With nothing to mend, _  
_Looks like i need somethings to bend, _  
_Terrible scenes, be scared, don't pretend_

**"Oh? Are you scared~? Don't pretend you aren't~"**

_How shall our story end? _  
_who do we depend? _  
_We know we can't pretend, _  
_Will this be a bitter end?_

Scotland glared up at the ceiling; cause that's where the voice could be heard, "Lass, why are ye doin this?"

_How will this end? _  
_Will this suspense extend? _  
_will this fracture unbend? _  
_How shall this go, _  
_a dead end?_

**"Hm... why am I doing this... I'm not sure~!"** That made the locked up countries back up a bit. She doesn't... know?

**"It just... feels right!~" **You could feel the utter evil and happiness in the voice.

_How will this-_

Germany shakes his head, "'ow can zhat feel right to you?!"

_Tragic story- _

**"Hm... not really, sure! Oops! Time to talk to the others! Bubye~**

"Vait!", and with that... the voice disappeared...

_E__N__D__!?_

* * *

The Russian smirked as he dodged another slash from Pierre's rapier. He was good... he'll admit that, but he was Russia, nothing could beat him! Pierre sent another slash at Russia, but was blocked quickly by his pipe. Russia asked (ordered) China and Wales to let him take it, and they let them take it. He could take him... right? Russia blocked and swerved, but Pierre did the same thing, not allowing the Russia to land a blow. The fight continued on... and no one could land a hit. They need the other to make a mistake, just a small one, in order for the other to get the upper hand. Pierre attempted to stab underneath Russia's arm, but Russia quickly turned his pipe sideways, in order to absorb the force. Pierre showed the first emotion with a smirk, which immediately put the Russian on the defense, but before he could jump back, he was immediately pushed to the wall by a mysterious force, he flinched as he heard a sickening crack and immense pain in his arm. Yep...his arm was definitely broken.

China and Wales quickly rushed to his side, and tried to keep him from moving his arm to much.

**"Aw, Pierre... I know you're having fun... but we need you to come to the throne room, if you don't mind~"**

The way that she said that made it seem that he had no choice, and remembering who we are talking about here... he had no choice.

"Yez, Mazter."

Pierre gave one final glance at the group and disappeared into the shadows,

"Well, that could have gone better, da?"

* * *

France, Japan, and Prussia stared down Matt.

"What...did zou do to 'im?" France asked, angrily.

Matt sighed, "Oh, nothing. Just made him a little more willing to follow orders...Don't even ask about America." He chuckled.

"Vhen I get my 'ands on you-!" Prussia yelled loudly.

"You'll do what? Hurt me? I'll just call Matthew back in here, and he'll be more that willing to jump in front of his "father" "

Japan shook his head, "You are... sick"

Matt shrugged, "Maybe, but it's an advantage that I definitely have, and a chance you all can't take. So what do you say?"

"To vhat?"

Matt smiled, "Matthew! Can you come in here?"

Matthew quickly returned to the room and to his doppelganger's side, "Yes, Papa?"

France flinched, but continued to watch.

Matt pulled out a knife and put it to Canada's throat, "Surrender... or this little boy will have another scar that he won't survive from..."

* * *

**AN: Well! That made me so sad! But I finally got it updated! I hope you all like this and I hope that it makes up for the wait!**

**England: It's not a horrible chapter... but when will me and Italy come back?**

**Italy: SI!  
**

**AN: I'm not sure... but you will soon!**

**France: *walks in* Bonjour~**

**England: Bloody hell...**

**France: Don't leave any flames, or it will ignite my passion period~**

**England: GET OUT OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE FROG!**


End file.
